


Life is not a Fairytale

by WriteLikeTheWind



Category: Strange Magic (2015), Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Twisted Fairytale, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteLikeTheWind/pseuds/WriteLikeTheWind
Summary: Wander and Sylvia agreed to help Sir Roland rescue Princess Marianne from the Bog King. But things are not as they seem...
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Life is not a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> The parallels from the WOY S1E9a "The Hero" stuck out at me, and writing this crossover was too good to pass up!

The sinister sounds of organ music drifted through the vast hall as long, gnarled fingers of an intimidating figure danced across the keyboard. Wander, Sylvia, and Sir Roland were led up to the dais with chains around their necks. A gaggle of goblins prompted them to move forward, sneering and poking them. As they drew closer, the figure ceased his playing, and slowly turned to greet them.

The Goblin King sneered at his prisoners. He barked, "So, these are the "heroes" who have come to steal my bride." He drew himself up to his full height, his wings flashing as he grinned wickedly, "Well, you're too late, Sir Roland! Soon, the sun will set and Princess Marianne will be..."

"Beloved."

All eyes turned upward to gaze at the gorgeous fairy standing at the top of the staircase. Her dark, mysterious eye-shadow made her golden eyes gleam. And her silky, elegant purple gown complemented her tall figure. With her butterfly wings flaring out behind her, she was both formidable and stunning. Her sharp eyes momentarily scrutinized the crowd before she swooped down to land on the dais.

Wander said in awe, "She's beautiful," ending with a dreamy sigh.

"And... purple?" Sylvia whispered to herself, "Huh. Quite a very flattering colour. That's not what I expected."

Roland, in an attempt to grab everyone's attention, stepped forth and said, "Marianne, darling! It is I, Sir Roland—"

"Silence, cur!" growled the Goblin King, startling the crowd.

However, the Goblin King immediately quieted down when the Princess gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Shh. It's alright, beloved," Marianne soothed him as he leaned into her touch, "There's no need to shout. He can't hurt us. We're safe, Bog," she emphasized.

Bog sighed, and gazed at her in open adoration, "I'm so sorry, love. You know I... I just want this day to be perfect for you. I want to make it perfect... You know."

His gaze dropped to his side as his anger swiftly retreated. Marianne smiled at him, wrapping her arm around Bog.

Then she assured him, "And it will be, Bog. As long as we're together."

Bog's carefree smile grew, nourished by her comforting words. He repositioned himself so that their foreheads gently rested together. They sighed and shared secret smiles, oblivious to the rest of the world.

He whispered softly, "My tough girl," the words meant only for Marianne's ears.

After a few moments, Marianne and Bog finally became aware of the onlookers. They moved away from each other with obvious reluctance, but stayed connected by their clasped hands.

"Seriously, Roland? This again? You've got a lot of nerve walking in here," Marianne's fiery gaze remained fixed on Roland, even as he fidgeted under it. Her expression softened somewhat as she turned to Wander and Sylvia. She shook her head and said, "Let me guess: did he drag you two on some crazy rescue mission?"

Wander and Sylvia bobbed their heads in unison. However, Roland's mouth twisted into a frown.

"It's not a crazy mission," Roland loudly objected. He glanced warily at the goblins that stepped closer, but continued speaking, "We were meant to be together! The prophesy foretold!" He held up his treasured book, while his glare discouraged the goblins from coming any closer.

"Prophesy? You mean your diary from when we were, what, fifteen?" Marianne countered. Roland's confident posture deflated, matching his immature pout. Marianne groaned at his dramatics, then exchanged a questioning glance with Bog. Evidently, her question was answered, and Marianne turned to nod to the guards. In response, they unchained the prisoners, and backed away.

Marianne stepped closer to the sulking knight. She said, "Look, you are insufferable, but you're not completely unreasonable. I understand that you're disappointed, but things don't always work out the way you want. Life isn't a fairytale. C'mon, we can make our own paths, right?"

Marianne smiled at him in encouragement, and when he looked up, Roland returned it. However, his noble smile hid his true intentions. Without warning, he rushed towards Marianne and roughly grabbed her around the waist. She struggled in his grip, but he tightened his hold and flew to a high window. Pausing before he left, he sneered and dramatically swung his broken, heroic sword.

He cackled villainously as the crowd watched in shock. He cried out, "The princess will be mine! The prophesy will be fulfilled!" In a flash, he stole out of the window with the princess.

Bog gasped, and shouted after them, "Marianne! My love!" His wings propelled him to fly after them, but midway through the hall he hesitated, and dropped down to land in front of the two explorers.

"We've got to save her," he said, and then pointed at Wander, "You! What should we do?" Wander looked to the crowd around him, then turned back to Bog in confusion. Bog responded to Wander's perplexed expression by hastily explaining, "Yes, you! One brave enough to conquer my dangerous labyrinth that has baffled Roland is heroic enough to help rescue Marianne, right? I don't have much experience with rescuing princesses. Please help us."

Wander's shock instantly turned into a jovial grin! He quietly squealed, "I've always wanted to save a princess!"

Wander nimbly hopped up onto the dais, his energy fueled with purpose. After waving his hands around to make sure he had everyone's attention, he proclaimed, "Okay, guys! New bad guy — new plan. We're going to need everybody's individual talents to pull this off!"

The throng of goblins cheered boisterously.

"We're all going to have to work together, as a team," Wander continued.

The cheering grew louder, sprinkled with growling and howling.

"Today, we're all going to be heroes!!" Wander's confident declaration rang through the hall, but was soon drowned out by the thunderous roars of the crowd.

The whole hall eagerly surged towards the doors. Wander bobbed and weaved through the swarm, unexpectedly leading the energized crowd. As they burst through the tall doors, Wander loudly exclaimed, "We're all collectively coming to save you, princess!"

The crowd screeched to a halt all at once, with a few goblins in the back running right smack into the frozen crowd. All the action was over. It was too late.

"Guys, it's fine. I handled it myself," Marianne smirked as she stood victoriously over a bruised, battered and tied-up Roland. She mischievously added, "Like I said, this isn't a fairytale."

Wander broke the silence with a enthusiastic cheer, which was immediately echoed by the crowd. Marianne beamed at them, as the cheering increased.

Bog let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged in relief as soon as he saw Marianne. He smiled warmly at his valiant partner, a quiet spot amidst the roaring crowd. As the noise died down, his emotions slipped past his lips, "That's why I love her." A blush bloomed on his face when he realized he'd spoken out loud. However, upon seeing that his words made Marianne glow even more, pleasure mixed in with his embarrassment.

Marianne skipped joyfully over to her love, letting the guards take care of securing Roland. She embraced Bog fiercely and whispered to him, "I love you, too." This made his blush grow and Marianne laughed lightly. She gave him a light peck on the cheek, then looked to the side at the knee-high, exuberant, quirky nomad. She ruffled his hair gently and said, "Thank you for your help. Would you like to attend our wedding?"

The joy radiating from Wander's face and his barely contained squeal said it all.

Sylvia, on the other hand, smiled affectionately at Wander's reaction, and spoke for the both of them, "We'd love to."


End file.
